


Because You're Pretty

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Rescue, Stratford Tower (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: The mission was to sweep Stratford Tower and clear it of any deviants. That most definitely did not, in any way, mean find deviant, help it hide and come back to rescue it later. It was just as well that nobody questioned what the captain of the SWAT team got up to.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Because You're Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The Rarest of DBH Pairs discord server's Secret Santa/Big Bang. I got to write for the ever so lovely cryptid-jack who asked for "Simon/Capt Allen with any kind of fluff, romance, or drama (if there's a happy ending!)". Hope this hits the spot!

Given the fact that the deviant had been found at Stratford Tower but was on the loose, SWAT were called in to mop up the bits the FBI couldn’t handle. Typical behaviour on all accounts and Allen waited with passive boredom for the elevator to reach the correct level. Once they’re in place, they were briefed and Allen assigned the team to sweep through the area. He himself brushed past Perkins, barely resisting the urge to shoulder check him. The butt of his gun just about nudged his coat – it was going to have to be good enough.

“Anyone been through here since the incident?” he asked.

“Nobody.”

Nodding, Allen tapped his comms, “I’m heading to the roof, broadcast room cleared by FBI.”

A few acknowledgements from the team came through and Allen took the stairs to the door. There was thirium splashed up the wall, a hand print in the stairwell and it made Allen shudder. If it had been a reddy brown print, he would have felt dread rather than a twinge of sympathy.

The rooftop itself was clear, a bag on the side with a spare parachute, a larger smear of thirium on the ground and a few footprints in the same blue where at least one of the androids had stood in it as it paced. Allen’s eyes caught on another splash of colour, more blue but leading away from the edge and towards a power cabinet. He readied his gun and yanked the door open, only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun.

“It’s you!” He hissed, recognising the android. The same one as the one on another rooftop all those months back. “Daniel! I watched you die.”

“Get away,” the android tried to snarl. “I won’t hesitate to shoot.”

It wasn’t the same android. Same model, sure but completely different. The cadence, the attitude, even the behaviour was different. The more Allen watched the more it was like seeing the identical twin of someone he didn’t quite know. On the surface they were the same but scratch that and it was a whole different person. Maybe deviancy was something serious after all. Deciding to entertain the android’s whims, Allen held up his hands, gun pointing to the sky.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he promised. The gun pointed at him didn’t waver. “But you’ll have to let me help if you want to get out of this alive.”

There was no reason for the android to trust him but he had nothing else to lose. If he didn’t trust Allen, he was dead. If he did, the only thing he had to lose was hope while he stood to gain a hell of a lot.

“I’m Captain Allen,” he offered as a gesture of good will. It was met by stony silence which he kind of expected. “If you want to live and remain free, I’d be getting back in that cabinet and staying very very quiet.” Lifting a hand to him comm, he tapped it. “Rooftop clear.”

Shooting the deviant one more pointed look, Allen turned away. “I’ll be back this evening for you. Stay put if you are serious about this staying alive business.”

The rest of the case was all a bit boring. The deviants were in the wind and Allen kept his mouth shut about the one hiding on the roof, likely terrified, maybe even low on thirium. There was nothing Allen could do for him though, not yet. If the android wasn’t an idiot, it would stay where he had been hiding until Allen could get him out.

That gave him pause for thought. Allen couldn’t figure out why he was helping a deviant, the very thing his team had been ordered to track down and eliminate through any means. But after seeing Daniel with the little girl, the way he had been so clearly terrified, Allen hadn’t been able to shake the notion that it wasn’t just a glitch in programming that broke androids. Then the broadcast had happened. And now he found another android, another Daniel. Except this one he could save. Ah. There it was. Allen sighed at the understanding that washed through him. It wasn’t about pretty blue eyes or cute pink lips. No, it was about the guilt of not being able to save an innocent.

All things considered, it didn’t matter. It was late at night and Stratford Tower was still on lock-down, its broadcasting channels were silent. Allen marched through the doors in his tactical gear, got waved through by the night crew. Nobody questioned when the captain of the SWAT team turned up, strange large pack on his back. Especially when he came bearing pizza. He wasn’t impeded when he walked through the tower, there was not a soul in sight as he climbed the stairs to the roof.

“You still here?” he called softly as he approached the cabinet.

Opening it, he came face to face with the gun again and Allen smiled. It was nice to see that the deviant was still just as feisty.

“Alright, alright, message received. You’re a big bad deviant who can handle himself. But to get out of here, it’s going to be rather undignified I’m afraid.”

They looked at the large black bag at the same time and Allen opened it up with a shrug of remorse. There really was no alternative.

“It smells of pizza in here,” the android grumbled once Allen had hefted the bag onto his back and began the trek back out of the tower. He nodded good naturedly at the night guards and strolled out with nobody any wiser to the fact he had an indignant passenger on his back.

He only opened up the bag when he was in the bathroom of his own home. No windows, no prying eyes and also, any thirium leakage was easy to wash away.

“You’re safe for now,” he rumbled as he unzipped the bag and let the deviant out - who was staring at the space around them with wide eyes. “I know it’s the bathroom but it was the safest place. And cleanest. I can’t have you bleeding all over my upholstery.”

“Simon,” the android said as he hobbled out of the bag. “And you really need to use a better cleaner on the grout.”

A little offended, Allen’s eyes shot to his tiles and the grout between them but he saw nothing wrong.

“Sorry,” Simon said and shook his head. “Sometimes being a household android has its pitfalls.”

They stared at each other for a moment until Simon looked away, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I suppose I owe you my thanks,” Simon eventually said and looked back up at Allen. “I know you didn’t have to do it and smuggling me out could have cost you your career. So why did you do it?”

“I thought you were pretty,” Allen replied and watched as Simon’s face fell. The joke was obviously not well received and Allen rushed to backpedal. “I mean. I couldn’t leave you there. You’re an individual, a deviant. Not just a machine. I had to help.”

Peering up from under his lashes, Simon finally smiled. “So you don’t actually think I’m pretty?”

Flabbergasted, Allen laughed a little. “Oh you’re definitely pretty.”

They were swaying closer to each other but sprang away at the last moment, blushes dusting their cheeks.

“I don’t exactly have a spare android leg lying around the place, but we should probably patch you up while you suck on a thirium pouch like a vampire with a blood bag.”

Sat on the edge of the bathtub, Simon watched Allen carefully work on his leg. It was just as well androids didn’t feel pain. The bullet was pulled out and ever so gently, Allen soldered and glued the hole shut. It wasn’t pretty by any means but it was functional.

“There you go. Almost as good as new.” Allen sat back on his heels and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. There were deep bags under them no doubt, a combination of stress, fatigue and lack of sleep. Still, he was finished and it felt good to know he had actually helped. Standing with a groan, he ruffled Simon’s hair.

“You’re all set, I’ll get you back to your little gang tomorrow. But for now, I’m headed for bed.”

It was only when he was under the blankets, head on his pillow that he realised he’d managed to touch Simon’s hair without really meaning to. Well, it was done now so there was no point worrying about it.

The morning brought a fresh set of eyes to their problems and Allen grumbled to himself as he got up. To his surprise, the tea he liked to drink with his porridge was already on the table and the milk was being heated up on the stove.

“If this is the kind of service I get for helping, sign me up to the deviant cause!”

“I wanted to say thank you for your help. Just being pretty and sat in your home didn’t feel like payment enough.” Simon settled on the chair opposite Allen. He was still limping a little but it wasn’t too obvious.

After breakfast, Allen got them in the car and followed Simon’s instructions to the docks. Once he pulled up, he looked to Simon with a rueful flicker of a smile.

“Go on,” he nudged him gently. “Go help your deviant cause.”

Simon nodded and said a soft thank you as he opened the car door. He didn’t expect Allen to call after him. “And maybe when all this is done, you’d like to come back for a drink?”

It was foolish, androids didn’t drink but Allen wasn’t really thinking, just running on his usual instincts and offering human oriented ideas.

“I’d like that.” Simon smiled and paused. As quick as anything, he leaned back into the car and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Allen’s lips before getting out and closing the door behind himself. The action had Allen sitting there for a moment, just watching as Simon turned towards the abandoned ships. He had a revolution to win while Allen had a defence to sabotage quietly. Driving off, Allen could only hope that they would be able to meet up again once the android revolution was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Still making a mess of things over on tumblr with dumb head canons, incorrect quotes and other stupid things as @connorssock


End file.
